Hi'i Palulukan
by Levity Lirum
Summary: When Harry and Sirius fall through the Veil, they find themselves in a place with poisonous air, wonderous neon plants and creatures, blue people and an oddly maternal panther-creature who won't leave Harry alone. Oh, and they have tails now, too.HxT.SxG
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Harry Potter or Avatar. **

For some reason, I can't bring myself to work on the stories that everyone wants me to, lately...

* * *

Harry was only vaguely aware that something had changed, relying more on his senses of smell, touch and magical awareness to keep up with Sirius' shuddering black form, his own lungs hacking and wheezing, entire body feeling like a constant aching, itching burn.

Harry keened as Sirius's large dark shape pushed him into a hollow of what felt like tree-roots.

The pain reached a new plateau, now stabbing into his bones, and as he faded into a white static world, he distantly heard a dog's scream of pain become more, for lack of a better word, string-like.

**(space)**

He floated in a black void lit up with tiny threads of neon colour that floated in stream-like groups. Harry through it looked something akin to something he vaguely remembered from one of Dudley's new games, only they were bright green and white. Harry thought it was called the Lifestream or something.

The young wizard wasn't too worried; he'd been around danger enough to have developed a sense for it.

He lazily wondered what he'd done to come here.

A soundless image flashed through his mind of a decorative arch with a silken curtain fluttering over the opening.

That's right. He'd thrown himself forward and grabbed Sirius' hand just as the spell had hit the older man.

The two had fallen onto a rock formation in a fast wind current, the wind blowing Harry's glasses away and their wands lost in the confusion. It had only taken the two a few breaths to realise that not only was the air heavier, but it was also poisonous.

Sirius had shapeshifted, long established instincts born from trauma asserting themselves, while Harry's magic had flailed wildly, latching desperately to an odd magic-like energy below them like a drowning child to its unknown rescuer.

The Un-Magic had given the impression of the startled confusion one feels when someone else's small child suddenly runs up and grabs onto the back of their leg. It had reacted similarly, automatically reaching to protect or comfort Harry's Magic.

Harry had gotten the momentary impression of '_What's this?'_ followed by almost comprehension and a worried '_We'll try to help.'_

Then the burning had started.

Harry unfurled his magic slowly, like a newborn colt on shaky legs, slick with birthing fluids and gasping for breath.

Streams of the luminescent thread swerved to swirl around him like it was observing him.

The Un-Magic brushed against him like a giant's child nudging a broke-winged sparrow.

'_We tried.' _The Un-Magic fretted. '_We tried but We don't know what You are, so We had to change You. You should be able to Survive now, but it is up to You if You wish to Live.'_

A softer, almost childish Aspect of the Un-Magic whispered '_Can We keep You?'_

'_Yes.' _Harry murmured, in that oddly at ease state of half-awareness. '_Yes, You can keep Me.'_

There was an excited glee that made the neon colour of the threads glow brighter and dance faster, like a child told that, yes, they could keep the puppy.

'_If You work well enough,' _An older Aspect told him, the warmth of a loving grandmother beside the fire, '_If You work well enough, We shall make more of You. We know How, now, but You must prove that You are worth it.'_

'_And what if I fail?' _Harry asked with genuine worry.

The first Aspect, the mothering Aspect, brushed against him. '_You and Your S'r'us may not be born to Us, but You would not have been accepted by Us if We through You would falter. You may have no faith in Yourself, Ari, but that does not mean that We do not have faith in You.'_

The old Aspect asserted itself. '_Let Your instincts guide You. Your body will know what to do.'_

'_The Sky Rulers above Your den will help You.' _The child Aspect piped. '_And Your nose will tell you what you can eat so it shouldn't be a problem for You. Just watch Your step and Your Path will become clear to You.'_

Before Harry could respond, the feeling of surfacing from deep underwater roared around him.

Then he woke up.

**(space)**

Harry was not amused, but couldn't bring himself to be angry, especially considering the Non-Magic had saved himself and Sirius.

Harry stared at his faded-black hands again, eying the odd swirling, ash-white dots that patterned the skin and the five fingered and one thumbed hands that were tipped in hooked black cat-claws, slightly clubbed tail lashing behind him.

The wizard supposed he could have gotten used to being some odd-looking cat-person, but did he really have to be sent back to pre-pubescence in the process?

He had the feeling that the answer would be 'Yes'.

The den Sirius had found for them was quite good, though, especially considering he'd probably been near-blind with pain at the time.

Harry assumed that it had once been the den of some predator given the amount of bones lying around, but the bones they could use.

It was also ungodly humid to the point that Harry had stripped to the torn remnants of his pants and folded the clothe from his torn robes, shirt, vest, singlet and tie into a bundle and squirreled them away in one of the nooks made by the roots of the giant tree above them and the hard-packed dirt and limestone. As a sidenote, Harry also decided to remove some of the comatose Sirius' outer clothes.

He was almost resentful that Sirius was almost an adult as far as he could tell.

Blowing his hair out of his now oddly large eyes, Harry trotted out of the den cautiously, looking around the brightly lit world revealed to him...

...and promptly decided that he was nocturnal when the light tried to gouge his eyes out.

Disgruntled, the little black cat-like boy made a rapid dash for the shade of a tree a few metres off, determined to find the source of the running water he could hear.

Unfortunately, he found out the hard way that he was both lighter and stronger when he ran full-tilt into the tree he was making a break for.

Grumbling and rubbing his sore jaw, he moved slower, carefully climbing down the numerous limestone monoliths until he came to a small stream that literally flowed out of the limestone, down a small channel in the rock and into a well pool several feet down in a sinkhole in the rock before spilling over the edge into a larger pool several metres down.

Deciding that the well would be the best and safest place to bathe since he could see the bottom and there were no hidden crevices for uninvited meat-eaters to lay in wait in, the boy slid down to a small ledge in the water where a chunk of the rock had recently broken loose to make a non-slippery semi-submerged ledge.

A small smile quirked Harry's lips before he bounced into the sun-warmed surface water to the cooler depths, spinning lightly onto his back as he drifted to the bottom to watch the bubbles float to the rippling surface.

A sudden flash of colour caught his attention, bringing his slightly distorted gaze to the four small tadpole-like things flickering around his head, deep blue in the centre but shading out to purple, then red at the edges. It was only when he reached out to catch one that he realised a) they were attached to his head on black quill-like rods, and b) they were hypersensitive.

Harry squealed in shock, air rocketing from his lungs and forcing him to scramble for the surface

Spluttering, Harry scrambled onto the ledge.

Once the water was out of his nose, he raised a hand and cautiously patted his head.

There were six quills attached around the crown of his skull, each tipped with a tadpole-shaped flag that was dark and dull in the light, but glowed in the dark. Some experiments with his jaw, ear and forehead muscles showed some movement in them, but it was when a loud crack sounded in the scrub that all six suddenly snapped up and swirled in slow circles in the air, inundating the boy with reports on air movements, odd not-smells, vibrations in the air and small flashes of heat-sensing.

Handy.

Then Harry turned around to climb out of the well.

The palulukan**(1)** sniffed the little, cub-like thing curiously, massive, protruding teeth mere inched from the cub-thing's face.

Harry was unembarrassed to admit that he squeaked, quills standing upright in surprise, when he came face-to-teeth with something with a head as big as his whole body.

**

* * *

**

(1) Thanator

**Old Aspect of Eywa: Based on Grandmother Willow from Pocahontas**

**Young Aspect of Eywa: Based on what a Female Casper the Friendly Ghost would be like.**

**Mother Aspect of Eywa: Aeris from Final Fantasy VII.**

**Protector Aspect of Eywa: Unknown (Hasn't appeared).**

**Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Avatar._**

Yeah...My computer died and I lost everything on it...Had to start this chapter from scratch. It took a while but here it is.

And thank you to the people who reviewed.

* * *

Luna, Harry mused, would have fainted with excitement if she was in his place.

Of course, having a giant, six-legged panther-like critter that was probably the size of a nundu give him a tongue-bath was a little gross, taking into account that its breath smelt like old meat and blood.

Then again, it could have identified him as food, so he really shouldn't be complaining.

Harry supposed that, as it had probably adopted his as its 'cub', he probably wouldn't really have to worry about catching his own food for a while.

He idly tilted his head back so the long blueish-pink tongue could get under his chin and throat, long fingers weaving the oddly, incredibly, long hair at the nap of his neck into a tube around the sensitive testrals that felt like the soft, velvety texture of caterpillar skin and were being coaxed out of the skin in his nap like anemone tentacles.

It was only as he was looking for something to tie off the two slim, waist-length sheaths of hair that he had a moment of 'Huh?', and actually looked at them. Glowing forest green wiggled at him before retreating.

Harry made a sound in his throat and stood, making his way back to the cave where he had left Sirius.

The palulukan tilted her head to the side as the cub stood on its odd hind legs and began to backtrack up the rocks. She stood, shook herself, and followed.

Mother Ewya approved of her adoption of the cub, after all.

About an hour later, Harry was seated outside the cave with Sirius still passed out, but having since been dragged out of the den by his godson when the panther-thing had poked its large head in, looked around, snorted and begun enlarging the entrance enough to get in and enlarge the actual cave.

Dirt, rocks, roots and bones still came flying out the entrance, though Harry had been quick to collect the bones and some of the rocks and proceeded to sharpen some of them for tools.

The sky was dominated by a huge gas giant that likely served as a substitute moon when the actual sun was hidden by the planet's day-night cycle, as far as he could tell, and appeared to be setting, meaning night would come about soon.

Dirt was alright to sleep on, he felt, but stone could cause stiffness, so he shuffled around the rock-face clearing and above and below collecting grass to sleep on with the axe he had made with what looked like a femur, a sharp rock and some long, thin root.

Sniffing a bit, he also found some small blue plant-like things in the ground above the den that tasted oddly like very salty, spiced pickles, and brought a few of those back to the den as well.

Bouncing back down to the den, Harry dropped the grass onto the large stack and started eating one of the blue plants before regarding Sirius.

As Harry was young, his skin wasn't quite as dark as the older man's, and his ashy spots were hazy around the edges while Sirius' were slightly more defined. Harry also lacked the distinctive white tear-like marks that reminded the boy of a cheetah he had seen at the zoo years ago, but, given the white dots he'd seen on his face, he'd probably get them as he matured. In fact, their body structures reminded him of the cheetah.

They were both lanky with a barrel chest that jutted out slightly from the sternum down, giving an oblong shape to their upper torsos and rib-cages. Both their shoulders and hips were slender while their limbs were surprisingly long, as if they were built for speed.

Banded black and white tails ended in a slight club and were perhaps slightly longer than their torsos, curling at the end when they walked to avoid dragging. Each hand had six digits (five fingers and a thumb) ending in thick, curved black claws that hooked over the tips like a cat's, while their feet ad adjusted so the balls and toes had enlarged and padded to be walked on, heels arched up like those of some dragons Harry had seen at the Triwizard Tourney.

He could also see and feel that his ears were large and flexible, seated higher on his head, and slightly oval, perhaps the size of his hand each. His now shimmery green eyes had also become larger and his pupils had changed, his lashes longer and his eyes lined in ashy-white. His nose was cat-like, but not overly sensitive like he thought it would be, having adjusted and subconsciously begun filtering scents into categories. His lips, though, were sensitive and tingled at every touch. He would say 'As sensitive as a cat's tongue', but, as he now actually _had_ a cat's tongue, he could vouch that his lips were more sensitive.

His teeth hadn't changed much. He thought he might have an additional molar at the back of his jaws, but only his eye teeth and canines had elongated. Harry supposed they hadn't changed much since he was an omnivore.

Also, his eyebrows had gone mysteriously AWOL.

Now that he had noticed them, he'd begun to notice that every so often, one or more of his sensory 'quills' would suddenly twitch and wave around like antenna. They were slightly flexible and covered in a felt-like skin, reaching down out of his still short, messy hair ( which had lengthened slightly into lick-waves) about an inch above his shoulders. (It was about this point he realised how ridiculously long his neck was.)

Sirius' hair was still long and thick and wavy black, but his quills were about half-way down to his pectoral muscles.

Harry still wasn't sure about the function of the two braids, but he supposed that he could ask the Un-Magic what they were later. Still, he rolled Sirius onto his side and lifted his hair out of the way to see the man's nap.

There they were. At two points of either side of his spine, just below the hairline, were small patches of small dark green tentacles with two waist-length locks of hair above them.

Harry began to coax out the tentacles out and braid around them, smiling when Sirius began to trill softly in his sleep.

The panther poked its head out of the den as the sun began to set. It nosed the grass, picked it up and carried it back into the den.

Harry tied off Sirius' braids with strips of cloth, and poked his head into the den.

There was an indent dug out of the roots at the back of the now much larger cave which had been stuffed with the grass as bedding.

The panther looked at him, chuffed and nudged him towards the bedding before exiting the den.

Harry hover for a moment, wondering it he shouldn't get Sirius first, when the panther re-entered with Sirius hanging from its jaws like a sleeping cub.

Harry smiled and settled onto the grass bedding while the panther placed Sirius next to him, nudging the man into place with its snout.

The boy watched the creature settle itself and smiled from under suddenly sleepy eyes.

"Imma gonna call ya Momo..." The boy slurred quietly before slipping away.

The newly named Momo settled to wait for night to fall completely before going out on a hunt, yellow eyes looking watchfully out of the den entrance.

* * *

And hey! **The Hidden Paw** drew a pic for me of Harry if ya wanna see. It's in my profile.

Reviews are welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing that is recognised as belonging to someone else.**

This is actually on the back-burner as my muse has gone the way of Harry's eyebrows (AWOL), so there is little in the way of inspiration at the moment. But there are 300 reviews so I felt I should make an attempt at this chapter. Tell me what you think of it.

* * *

Harry woke to something urgently shaking his shoulder, a soft, panicked keening and heavy sniffing.

"Whaddya wan', Siri?" Harry mumbled, rolling over.

Momo burgled softly and nudged the frozen and panicking Sirius.

Harry yawned widely and rolled back over. "Calm down, Siri. Iz jus' Momo. She thinks we're her cubs or somethin'."

Momo chuffed and nudged the smaller boy. Harry grumbled and curled further into himself.

A paw wrapped around him and dragged him out of his nest and into something warm, wet and sticky.

Harry's cute little nose picked up an odd scent that got his saliva glands going. It was smokey and woodsy and something in his mind identified the smell as 'meat'.

Rolling over, Harry found the source of the smell was some kind of six-legged deer/antelope thing with pretty blue fur splattered with the smokey, woodsy smelling blackish blood...

Next thing he knew, he'd pounced and had his head in the gaping wound, using his hands to pull away the skin to get at the meaty shoulder, jaws tearing at the meat. The meat was an odd mix of smoked hickory and green-apple sour under the copperish meat taste.

In no time Harry was finished and was looking around much more aware, but still sleepy. Within moments of finishing, Momo dragged the boy between her front paws and began bathing him all over again.

Granted, this time he was covered in blue-black blood from his recent meal.

And his spots were glowing.

Harry frowned down at his previously white hands.

"Why am I glowing?" He wondered aloud, a little put out.

The spots were glowing and shifting colours beneath his skin like he'd seen deep-sea squid do on television. Then he noted that Momo was glowing red in places along her back.

Sirius was also glowing where he was carefully beginning to gnaw on the deer-thing, though his spots were deeper, more vibrant in colour that Harry's pale whitish spots.

Harry's nose wiggled a bit, catching sight of Sirius' luminescent silver eyes darting from the meat to Harry to Momo to the cave entrance before repeating.

He decided to speak up before his godfather bolted.

"I woke up earlier." Harry began. "We're on some kind of mountain above a jungle. Something in the air is poisonous to humans, so we were dying. But my magic called the attention of something a lot more powerful than us and changed our bodies to be able to live here." Harry smiled a little sadly. "It's just you and me now, Sirius."

Sirius drooped a little. "…Harry…"

Momo nudged the boy and moved over to groom Sirius. Harry laughed as Sirius spluttered, lightening the mood.

"And Momo, of course."

Some time after Sirius was given a bath, Harry wandered out of the den.

The following crow of "IT'S GLOWING!" brought Sirius out of the den. Momo heaved a sigh at the energy her cubs had before following along to chaperone them.

The world below the mountain was a riot of neon colours and kept the two former humans fixated for some time before Momo registered some sound and chivvied the pair back into the den for the night.

(space)

Eywa 'tilted' Their 'heads' as They watched the newest arrivals to Their arms. The little 'oomans' were a strange little species much like Their own Na'vi, but with so much more potential for Creation, both good and bad.

Still, Eywa was worried by the fact that both the New Children were identified as the same essence donors, identified by their species as 'male', and so would not be able to breed more of the New Children. And even if they could, there would only be one bloodline, so they would eventually breed themselves into either de-evolution or sterility…

Then the 'hole' in reality that the 'oomans' came through opened again and a number of 'oomans' around Ari's age group fell through, as well as a pair closer to that of S'r'us. Of both essence donors even!

Eywa reacted quicker this time, having already been concentrating on that area at that moment, and changed the small group before Their Breath could hurt the little creatures any more than necessary.

Later (moments later, actually), Eywa would look back and shiver through Their nerves as They thought about what could have happened to the little 'oomans' had They not notices them or had they not cried out to Them, unaware that it had happened many times before.

It was because They were now hyperaware of what was going on, on Their Skin that They noticed when the machinery arrived on the surface.


End file.
